


Child in a Manger

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lucrecia reflects on how her life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child in a Manger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This is AU.

**Child in a Manger**

Lucrecia smiled down at the infant in her arms. Both she and Sephiroth were propped up in bed under several layers of quilts. It was cold outside their little cottage in Icicle Inn, but inside it was quite warm. Lucrecia herself was rather exhausted but extremely happy. It had been a hard labor, but now both she and her son were fine. Though technically, neither of them actually existed any more.

According to all official records, Lucrecia Crescent and her unborn child had died in an accident six months ago. That had been Vincent's doing. He had literally kidnapped her shortly after her pregnancy had been announced. She hadn't been too happy about that at the time. Then he had provided her with all of Hojo's notes and plans for the experiments that would continue through her pregnancy and then on her child after it's birth. He had also informed her that he wasn't about to let her throw her life away just because she didn't think she deserved to be happy.

And Lucrecia had come around to his point of view. She did love Vincent, and Sephiroth in truth was his child, not Hojo's. Her son's life would definitely be better for not growing up as a lab rat. Vincent had faked their deaths and created new identities for the three of them. They had spent several months moving around from place to place before finally settling here in Icicle Inn when Lucrecia had gotten too unwieldy to travel easily.

It was a rather peaceful life, and Lucrecia was enjoying it. She was also looking forward to raising her son. Kissing the top of the sleeping child's head, Lucrecia looked up at movement in the door way. Vincent stood there watching them with a warm look in his eyes. Lucrecia smiled back at him. Yes, she was looking forward to the future all right.


End file.
